


Take Me Home, Country Roads

by Geritashipper123



Series: Ali writes porn [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, PWP, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Doc is very surprised to wake up after a car crash in Wyatt Earp's bed, but not entirely displeased





	Take Me Home, Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/gifts).



> I literally have nothing to say except Catie, you got me into this Wynonna Earp fandom, and I hate (love) you for it. 
> 
> Dedicated to Doc Holliday because my god, have you SEEN that man?

In the end, he was done in in the most idiotic way possible. 

Some ice, and a car. 

Despite having his own car and enjoying driving it, Doc still wasn’t quite used to people driving about everywhere. He missed horses, horses were good animals. Wynonna had said that he could house one on the homestead if he built a stable for it, he’d had plans to do it come spring.

Or that was the plan, till he died.

A car swerving on ice, grueling agony, Officer Haught coming to his rescue, and living just long enough to hear Wynonna cry. 

How he hated that. 

She and him weren’t together, despite him adoring her. His spitfire Wynonna, forced to loose Dolls and then him. Hopefully she would survive without him. He trusted Waverly to make sure she was okay, as he died he prepared for what was coming to him.

So waking up in a very soft bed was extremely unexpected.

He was certain that the last time he’d died he’d gone to hell, absolutely certain of it. And yet, this time, he was warm, not burning, and the bed was soft- hell, he was in a bed and not on the ground.

He opened his eyes. 

The afterlife was very bright, and it wasn’t until his eyes adjusted that he realized he was in a white bedroom. 

In a farmhouse. 

There was a large garden outside, and honestly it looked like…

Like the homestead. 

Doc swallowed, unable to breathe, hoping beyond hope- 

“Well now, sure took you long enough to wake up.”

Doc was certain that, had he not been most assuredly dead, he would have died on the spot upon hearing that voice. 

His forced himself to turn his head. 

Wyatt wore nothing but a sleep shirt, but my did he look handsome in it. He walked over slowly, and Doc felt himself tense- he was uncertain if Wyatt would greet him with a punch or not, because on one hand, he’d slept with Wyatt’s great great great granddaughter and fathered his great great great great granddaughter and made a deal with the demon clootie and done a lot of other horrible things, not all of which he regrets, but on the other hand…

… he could think of nothing on the other hand.

Wyatt reached the edge of the bed, eyes locked with Doc’s.

And then, he smiled. 

“John, you look like a man facing the gallows,” Wyatt said good-naturedly, “I know I’ve put the fear of god in many a criminal, but you’re already dead.”

“That does not mean you can’t shoot me,” Doc replied automatically, surprised by how unsteady his voice was, and Wyatt- 

Wyatt Earp had the gall to  _ laugh,  _ and if Doc hadn’t missed him so much he would hit Wyatt in his very sensitive parts. 

“Really now Doc,” Wyatt chuckled, “why would I do that?”

Doc shrunk back, suddenly struck with a terrible thought. 

“I could be back in hell,” he explained, “I very well might be. You’re an illusion sent to torture me.”

The humor died in Wyatt’s eyes, and they became very sad. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently set a hand in front of him for Doc to take or ignore.

“And what, pray tell, have you done to deserve eternal damnation, Mr. Henry? You paid retribution for your bad deal in the well, and all the lying was paid for by your assistance in breaking my curse- thank you for that by the way.”

“But in the other world,” Doc began.

“In the other world, you were a criminal. On the same level as Robert Svane,” Wyatt shook his head, “that man was not you. I should know.”

“How?” Doc croaked, overwhelmed. “I have not been a good man, Wyatt, perhaps I do deserve-“

“John Henry,” Wyatt said, moving in closer and bringing up a hand to touch his cheek- gently, infinitely gently. Doc felt his heart skip a beat. 

“You stop that talk right now,” Wyatt said into the space between them, “I could never respect the man you are describing, never  _ love  _ the type of man you are describing,” Wyatt looked at him fiercely, “and the man in front of me, if he’ll have me once again, Is one I respect, one I  _ love,  _ dearly. I refuse to let him be degraded-“

And then, Doc forced himself forward, pushing against Wyatt in a solid, fierce kiss. Wyatt’s hand slid from his face to fist in his hair, letting Doc reclaim what was his and at the same time reclaiming Doc, And suddenly Doc could not even imagine anyone, not Wynonna or Rosita or Kate, knowing him the way Wyatt knew him, knowing him in this manner. Because they  _ didn’t.  _ Doc loved each of them dearly, and in different ways.

But Wyatt-

Wyatt was pulling away, pressing his forehead against Doc’s and muttering “come on back now, don’t wander off in that head of yours.”

“Thought you hated me,” Doc croaked, and then kicked himself for bringing that up  _ now  _ of all times-

Wyatt chuckled, kissing his nose “it’s been eighty odd years. I can hold a grudge pretty well, but not that well. Plus you did help my granddaughter-“

“Please don’t mention Wynonna, not right now.” Doc said, glancing down. Wyatt’s sleepshirt had a tent in it, and Wyatt laughed, dragging him forward by the hair for another kiss. 

Then, Wyatt surprised him, shoving him backwards so Doc was on his back. Wyatt started messing with the buttons on Doc’s shirt, and Doc inhaled sharply, realizing his intentions.

_ Forgiveness, what a beautiful thing, D _ oc thought absentmindedly, and then wondered if his growing excitement was similar to a bride on the wedding night. He grabbed Wyatt’s hands and kissed the knuckles, needing to taste him and refamiliarize himself with Wyatt’s skin. 

Wyatt grinned down at him, running any fingers Doc was not actively kissing over the angles and planes of his face. 

“Do I pass inspection, Doc?” He asked, and Doc couldn’t help but grin. 

“You cheeky shit, you know perfectly well I’m a dentist.”

“Then you’d better inspect my teeth, Doc.” Wyatt said, diving forward for a deep, probing kiss. Doc groaned, reaching up to hike up Wyatt’s sleep shirt, get it off of him as soon as possible. 

“Wynonna can’t have you, Doc,” Wyatt muttered breathlessly between kisses, “not like I can. You’re mine-  _ shit!” _

Wyatt spat the curse as Doc managed to sneak a hand between his thighs to prod at the round balls of flesh behind the cock. Doc smirked at his ability to render the great lawmaker speechless, pulling at the shirt until Wyatt willingly raised his arms and removed it.

Eighty years, and Wyatt was still beautiful. Hard like the desert rocks, yet smooth and soft as the most lovely and expensive animal pelt. Doc desperately wanted to spend hours kissing, licking, nibbling, tasting the salt of his sweat and seeing how it compared with the taste of him after a long ride. But it had been  _ more than  _ 80 years since he’d last laid with this man, he couldn’t bear slow and lingering.

“Don’t you dare tease,” Wyatt growled, as if reading his thoughts, shifting under the scrutiny. His bare dick bumped against the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans, and Wyatt hissed, “you’re wearing too  _ much,  _ John-“

“Then I suppose you’d better assist me,” Doc said, peeling off his outermost layers as he said it. Wyatt growled and kissed him again, short and fierce, going for Doc’s belt. 

Doc worked on the torso, while Wyatt fought with his pants, grumbling about  _ newfangled pant fastenings being so god damn complicated- _ Doc  _ had  _ to laugh, the man sounded like Nedley. 

When his bout of amusement finished, Wyatt was staring up at him with adoration naked on his face.

“Missed that laugh,” he muttered, “missed  _ you,  _ your so beautiful when you laugh-“

He started kissing along Doc’s stomach, working off the belt again, while Doc felt himself blush down to his shoulders. Wyatt always was able to do that, render him speechless and embarrassed. 

God how he’d missed him.

Wyatt finally managed to get his pants open, and Doc thought he would sob in relief as the pressure of the too tight jeans went away, but instead found himself making a strange gasping noise as Wyatt mouthed at the bulge through his undergarments. 

He wondered, idly, if Wyatt had taken any other lovers in the heaven he apparently found himself in. He decided that was a query for another time, one when Wyatt wasn’t about to suck his dick. 

Wyatt smirked, “Now where’s that infamous mouth of yours John Henry? Im disappointed-”

“Wyatt,  _ shut the hell up-” _

“Thought you missed me.”

“Missed  _ you,  _ not your damned snark. Now just-”

“What?” the look in Wyatt’s eye was positively devilish. “Tell me what you want, holliday.” 

“I want you to hurry the hell up,” Doc said breathlessly. “This is surely torture, Wyatt-“

“Well now, I wouldn’t want to cause you…  _ undue  _ discomfort…” Wyatt breathed, and Doc entire body reacted as the air flew across his dick. 

“Wyatt, I am  _ pleading  _ here-“ 

Doc’s train of thought flew off the rails, went utterly  _ haywire  _ and bucked like a wild horse because, apparently, Wyatt’s patience won over his sadistic streak. 

Doc groaned, a hand going down to fist in Wyatt’s dark hair as he licked Doc’s dick like it was candy. 

But it still wasn’t enough, never enough. 

“Wyatt-“ Doc gasped incoherently, “Wyatt  _ please _ , don’t tease me, I’m begging you, have mercy, and just-“

Wyatt took pity on him, and stopped licking and sucked him down in one smooth motion. Doc cried out, loudly. He was gonna die,  _ again,  _ this time in bliss with Wyatt’s mouth around his dick and nothing but good sensations running through him. 

His balls tightened and spasmed, and Doc let out a strangled cry, tugging on Wyatt’s hair. 

Wyatt just kept on sucking, inhaling through his nose and loosening his throat and oh god,  _ “Wyatt-!” _

Doc came and came, feeling boneless mere moments after the euphoria rush faded. 

“Doc,” Wyatt whispered, breathless himself,  _ “John,  _ oh god, missed you.” 

“You can’t even imagine,” Doc managed between pants of air, “80 years,  _ Wyatt,  _ so sorry-“

“Don’t be,” Wyatt crawled up so he could flop down on the bed next to him, “don’t you be sorry. I love you.”

“Not nearly as much as I love you,” Doc muttered, leaning close to press his head against Wyatt’s shoulder. Wyatt ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Forgive me,” Wyatt whispered, and Doc just pressed his mouth into Wyatt’s bare skin. 

“Nothin’ to forgive,” he muttered, “I knew you looked for me.”

“No,” Wyatt said, voice infinitely sad in a way Doc  _ hated.  _ He picked up his head. 

Wyatt was on the verge of tears, “forgive me, Doc, you can’t say.”

_ “What?!”  _ Doc said, sitting up abruptly. “But I-“

“Are not dead.” Wyatt finished, propping himself up on his eyebrows. “You’re not dead yet, Doc. You’re in a coma. And you have to go back."

“People in comas die all the time,” Doc said, biting his cheek against the tears he could feel starting to burn in his eyes. “I’ve earned my external rest.” 

“It’s not  _ time.”  _ Wyatt said, sitting up so he could touch Doc’s cheek. Even now, Doc knew he felt too tired for just after a blowjob. And he knew that if he closed his eyes, Wyatt would be gone. 

“I don’t want to leave,” Doc protested like a child, and Wyatt sighed, pressing his forehead to Doc’s. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Wyatt whispered, “but my family needs your help. Help them for me, Doc.”

“No,  _ Wyatt-“ _

“I love you,” Wyatt said,  _ “I love you.  _ Take good care of them, save purgatory. And when you’re good and ready, I’ll be right here. I  _ promise,  _ Doc. And I’d never break a promise to you.”

Doc’s eyes felt heavy, and he couldn’t make his mouth move. Wyatt wrapped him in a warm hug, as tight and as warm as any hug he’d ever felt. 

Doc closed his eyes.

_ Love you Doc, missed you Doc.  _

_ I’ll see you soon.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Check Me out on TUMBLR 
> 
> www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> b y e


End file.
